Negi
| race = Saiyan | birthplace = | birthday = January 23 | age = | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 167 lbs | profession = | previous profession = | partner = Cala | previous partner = | base of operations = Fuyōdō | family = Jeora (Godfather) Yobirin (Wife) Komira (Son) | education = | marital status = Married | rank = | classification = | manga debut = Duel Between Saiyans | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = Super Saiyan |basic skills = Divine Invocation Shintai Takkeizō |ultimate skills = |tblColour = #990066 |textColour = #ffffff }} :"We all have the ability to evolve." — Theo Negi (葱, Negi) is a who was able to escape the destruction of caused by . After being put in an escape pod, Negi's parents intended to launch him to , however, his pod clashed with another, sending him flying in another direction. His pod would eventually land on Planet Mekya, a peaceful planet where he was discovered by a group of wanderers. They took him to the floating temple Fuyōdō, where they raised him. Once he grew older, they entrusted the temple to him, which he has made public to all, making it a gym in Metro City. Appearance Negi is a lean young man, with little to no facial hair, highlighting his youth. He stands at 5'10", which is average for a person of blood. His hair, which is black in color, is quite impressive, being a spiky unkempt mess that reaches to his shoulders, tied near the end to keep it out of his sight. His skin is fair-yellow, due to Mekya's sun, yet it is smooth. His brown tail, a mark of a Saiyan, was removed by the monks when he first appeared on the planet, in order to forever seal their monstrous Being one who adopted Earth's style of clothing fairly quickly, Negi's closet is packed with vests, baggy pants, tank tops, and accessories to further cement his look. In his youth, Negi wore a simple tank top and shorts, adorned with the Vagabonds' cloak, helping him with movement across the Mekya plains. Around the time his training began, Negi dressed in a traditional gold-colored with sandals. Currently, he wears a red button-down cropped overshirt, with a gray shirt underneath. On his left wrist is a black wrist brace, and his entire right arm is bandaged to help him suffer less injuries when fighting. He wears a single earring on one of his ears. His baggy blue pants are bonded to his waist with a brown and gold leather belt. For footwear, he wears black boots with weights on the front of them. Personality Negi has always been extremely interested in martial arts, even during his time on the peaceful planet known as Mekya. This interest worried the vagabonds, except for Jeora, who was the only one willing to teach him about fighting. Negi's love for fighting grew so much that he was an acceptable opponent at the time of adolescence, having demonstrated his abilities on Cala on multiple occasions. Although fighting is one of his hobbies, Negi tends to show his good-natured side often, which makes opponents consider him to be weak, although that isn't the case. He values his friends first, as shown when he decided to rescue Cala than try to save Mekya when the God of Creation Toneri threatened to destroy the planet. He tries not to dive into things he knows he cannot handle, and has tremendous respect for those who respect him. Because of Toneri's actions, Negi has made it known that he no longer respects the god, and will give it his all during their rematch. He is on very good terms with the , even allowing his son, Komira, to train with under their watch. While he is good friends with them, he and seem to get in many confrontations with one another because of their conflicting personalities: Tien is stern and serious, Negi is outgoing and energetic. His opinion of , the God of Destruction, and Toneri, God of Creation, vary. He knows little of Beerus, yet he despises him for being a being of destruction. He, at first, admired Toneri, but his actions on Mekya made him angry with him. History Before their final moments, Saiyan warriors Parsle and Turmeri placed their infant in an escape pod. The had commenced, leaving the couple with no other choice but to send their baby to a safer planet. Earth came to mind in the list of peaceful planets, and so young Negi's coordinates were set there. The last view he had of them was of their faces getting smaller and smaller from outside of the vast ship. He was alone, and even though he was only an infant, he felt the tension of everything. His parents weren't the only ones with the same idea, so many other pods traveled alongside him. But they were closing in on each other quickly. One child's pod was moving so quickly that when it collided with Negi's, the two were sent veering off into other directions. His destination was missed, but yet, he arrived at a beautiful planet. Luckily, Negi's pod headed straight for a forest with tall trees, rather than the hard ground. It became lodged in one of the trees thick branches. And a group of travelers had heard the rustling of leaves and commotion above their heads. They immediately spotted the pod, and attempted to dislodge it from the tree. They succeeded eventually, and recognized his race when they discovered the brown tail between his legs. The leader of the travelers at the time, Jeora, took ownership of the young Saiyan, although he already had his young daughter, Cala, clinging to his cloak. Their years of growing were shared with eachother. Cala, being the older one of the two, bossed around Negi, telling him what not to do. But it was completely obvious that she loved him already. When any of the travelers tried interacting with him, she'd grab him by his delicate hand and walk with her head held high. They were siblings to say the least. Negi began to take an interest in roughhousing, and Cala would reluctantly end up being his playmate. Because he was such a rugged boy, the amount of scratches and bruises would increase on Cala every day. It wasn't too long before he started asking his "father" about fighting and such, which Jeora tried to ignore. However, it is difficult to ignore a curious child, so he began to teach him about fighting at an early age. Deep down, he knew he couldn't prevent it, the boy was a Saiyan after all. Turning out to be a skilled fighter, he had to be trained in the ways of the monks too. Be kind, give to the people who have nothing, respect others, etc., all of these things were instilled into him. Around his years of being a teenager, their temple, which was magnificent, was given to him. Cala was slightly jealous over this, but became happy for Negi eventually. Years after, the population of the planet dwindled, leaving only a few inhabitants left. With this information, Negi adopted the idea that he had to lead the planet into prosperity, which Cala disagreed with. Because of certain events that led Negi and Cala to believe that Mekya had been destroyed, they set out to Earth, ironically, Negi's original destination. Powers & Abilities Even at the age of adolescence, Negi was an athletic child. His prowess in martial arts has earned him many notices, even of God of Creation Toneri, who acknowledged the man's speed, him being one of the fastest people alive. Negi's power level, although not gargantuan, is rather imposing by all who sense it. A temporary student of , Negi has learned from the second most powerful man in the universe, making him a formidable foe. His energy attacks are extremely powerful, and his usage of martial arts differs from many. He is a smart thinker, as shown when he decided to activate Shintai, in order to counter a fellow Saiyan's usage of the technique A Brief Exchange. He is even powerful enough to absorb more amounts of ki than the average Saiyan before his body is destroyed, demonstrated when he completely absorbed Horen's artificial sun, before collapsing to the ground, only to feel perfectly fine back at the temple. His strength is grand, grand enough that he was even able to temporarily overpower Toneri with blows Duel Between Saiyans Negi has yet to achieve Super Saiyan, the feared transformation of the Saiyans alongside the transformation. Plot Duel Between Saiyans While on Planet Mekya, Negi and Cala both wait for Toneri, the God of Creation, to train him. Negi explains that he wants to become stronger so that he can lead the planet but Cala tells him that it isn't his responsibility to protect Mekya. It isn't too long before and Toneri show up on Mekya, in awe because of it's beauty. They then go to Whis and Toneri's location and Negi greets the God. Cala mocks the two, not knowing of their true power. Toneri and Whis are both unaffected by her words and the battle between the two saiyans commence. In the fight, Toneri shows off his power, which rips the land under their feet while Cala observes the fight with fear. After a failed attack, Negi then channels some of the energy from Shintai, a powerful technique that greatly increases Negi's senses and strength. Toneri than insists that Negi show him the full power of Shintai, which Negi then activates. For a short while, Negi has an advantage over Toneri, but it ends abruptly when Toneri is given the chance to escape his Shintai Takkeizō. Cala suggests that Negi deactivate the technique, but he refuses with the shake of a head. Cala continues to discourage him from fighting Toneri and she questions why they can't train together which makes Negi angry, leading him to say that she is weak. She becomes hurt by this and decides to go back to the temple. Toneri is angered by the disrespect that Negi shows to Cala and begins to surround himself in a blue aura. Whis, knowing the danger of the technique, reminds him that it is just a spar, which Toneri acknowledges briefly, only to come to the conclusion that he is going to blow up the planet. He then gives Negi the option to save his friend, or try to save the planet. Negi chooses to save Cala, reappearing at the temple. There, Negi tells Cala Toneri's plan and she begins to panic. He then apologizes for the things he said earlier and tells her that they need to leave, which Cala agrees on. While preparing the ship for space travel, Cala calls the temple a ship, which Negi notices, questioning it. She tells him that she'll explain later and the temple is last seen vanishing from the planet. Trivia * Negi wishes to defeat Toneri in their rematch. * Negi loves all types of food, including foreign foods. * Negi is Theo's first and main character. * Images are created by William Ozor References Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters